


Lamb|羔羊

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爆炸之後的一個月Sherlock被診斷出了狂躁癥，John致力於其恢復工作。案件涉及魔鬼腳跟，部份最後一案，部份空屋，時間順序顛倒，勿考據></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
John在阿富汗那會兒曾無數次向上帝祈禱，為那些死去的亡靈，和活著的自己。  
子彈貫穿他的時候，他想， _請讓我活下去。_  
繼而，黑暗，睜眼依舊。  
噩夢醒來，John感受到眼眶中的淚水，他沒有被死亡擊垮，卻輸給了現實——真諷刺，他想。  
 _現實才是最大的噩夢。_  
  
Sherlock被診斷出狂躁癥是在兩個星期前。  
爆炸后的一個月。  
  
剛開始是愈發頻繁的槍擊，踱步，小提琴干擾，之後發展到失控。  
John表示過困惑與擔憂，在Sherlock因為配不平化學分子式而將演算用的紙筆還有白板通通掀在了地上。  
他把手放在同樣愣神的Sherlock的肩膀：“你還好麼？”  
Sherlock沒說話，或許是在困惑自製力的突然消失，或許是在想別的什麽，他只飛瞥了John一眼，揮手敷衍：“沒事，你回去吧，我會收拾。”  
John皺了皺眉——Sherlock從不收拾，如果他這麼說的話，只能證明他想轉移話題。  
於是John歎了口氣，他彎下腰，認命的開始處理爛攤子，換來的卻是Sherlock滿含怒意的大吼：“你沒聽見么？我說我來處理這堆破爛！！”  
John像觸電般的顫了一下，動作隨之停滯，他僵硬的站直，轉過身子，滿臉震驚的看著Sherlock，用對待陌生人的眼光打量著室友。  
五分鐘后，John丟下了手中的活，他抿著嘴唇，走向通往自己寢室的樓梯，門被關上的時候，他只輕輕的說了一個單詞——Sorry。  
那一晚，John失眠了。  
  
情況卻在持續惡化，直至Sherlock將裝著酸性溶液的試管扔在John面前的地板上。  
玻璃四濺，疼痛瞬間襲擊了John，下一秒，Sherlock飛快的撲了上來，他扶著John坐在了地板上，然後撕開了John的褲腿，接著片刻不耽誤的轉頭在桌上撈過另一瓶試劑。  
“中和劑。”他說，嘴唇發抖。  
“What's the fuck！”受夠他這煩人性子的John終於破口大駡，“Sherlock，你到底犯什麽病？”  
“神經病。”灼傷開始消退，Sherlock出了口氣，他感到有些暈眩，這才發現自己剛剛忘記呼吸。  
——他傷害了John！  
這想法如電鑽般鑽進了他的腦子讓他思考停滯，令他身體里的某個部位劇烈抽痛。  
異樣感席捲了他，他想要逃跑，John卻拉住了他的袖子。  
“Sherlock，”John看著Sherlock的雙目，面上的怒意已被擔心所替代，那雙灰藍色的眼中含著一股嚇到他的陌生情緒，令他的詢問變得小心翼翼：“你哪兒不舒服？發生了什麽？”  
“沒有——”  
“你做噩夢？”  
“……”沉默。  
“你多少個晚上沒睡好覺了？”  
“……”依舊沉默。  
醫生歎了口氣：“你能拉我起來麼？”  
Sherlock詫異的看了他一眼，然後點頭，偵探支起了腿，彎著身子。  
他的手攔在John的面前，John又看了他一眼，伸手握住。  
那隻手很冰，和五月的天氣如此格格不入，John站起來的時候，腿上的未消退的疼痛讓他倒抽了一口冷氣，五官皺在了一起。  
這讓Sherlock未及撤出的手抖了一下。  
—— _他在害怕_ ，John聽見腦中一個聲音，不僅僅是他一個人在困擾。  
John鬆開了Sherlock的手，他一瘸一拐的去取外套和褲子，Sherlock跟著他，此過程中，他們並無交流，Sherlock有好幾次欲言又止，最終他放棄了似的只是牢牢盯著那隻因為他而跛了的腿，直至John掩上了臥室的門。  
——那是暫時性的，他會恢復的。  
Sherlock企圖安慰自己，但收效甚微。  
  
John出來的時候，已經重新穿戴整齊，他看著Sherlock：“你和我一起去。”  
“去哪兒？”  
“醫院。”  
“不——”Sherlock出於本能的拒絕，他向後退了一步，神情即是輕蔑又是防備，“John，我看沒那個必要。”  
“你無法控制情緒——”  
“我可以。”  
“你還失眠，噩夢纏身，你需要——”  
“我不需要心理醫生。”Sherlock專橫的打斷John剩下的句子，他不耐煩的想要結束這個話題，他現在頭很痛，煩躁的情緒再次湧了上來，他不確定繼續這麼下去的話，他會不會又像剛才那樣想要砸爛手邊的東西。  
 _——我手邊只有John。_  
這突然冒出的想法侵犯到了Sherlock最深的理智，他不再說話，而是摳著桌子與墻的縫隙。  
——John說的沒錯，他的確情緒失控了。  
留在這兒顯得毫無意義，他轉身要走，John卻第二次拉住了他。  
“聽著Sherlock，”John的語氣鮮少如此的不容置疑，用祈使句的醫生反而格外吸引Sherlock，“評估結果不過是個參考，我自己會判斷那些內容，還是說你覺得我會因為別人的一份報告就嚇得連滾帶爬要和你劃清界線了？”  
“You——”Sherlock的表情開始變得古怪，他瞪著眼睛，有些明顯的無措——John是繼Mycroft之後，唯一能窺探出他心思的人。  
——這沒有理由。  
Sherlock覺得John才真的是amazing。  
他無法拒絕這樣的John，唯有點頭。  
  
而現在，他們在離倫敦200英里以外的一處私人別墅，John得到結果之後便安排了這次行程。  
為此Sherlock和他大鬧了一場，將大廳弄得一片狼藉，最後還是John一句：“你要用硝酸潑我的臉麼？”使得偵探一下子安定下來，而後頹唐的歪倒在沙發上。  
“我討厭作為病人的旅行，”Sherlock悶悶的說，John點頭表示理解，“還要被Mycroft那個死胖子的手下全程監視。”  
——恐怕後面才是重點。  
但卻不屬於John的可控範圍，而Moriarty這個隱患還未消失的現實使得醫生並不介意Mycroft侵犯隱私卻絕對能夠保證安全的監控——Sherlock的狀態使他落了下風，這次外出無疑是冒險的，卻不得不為。  
爆炸之後，Sherlock的精神一直處在高度緊張中，除卻創傷綜合癥，還有他們倆之後再度面臨的數次危機——但John有一種直覺：這些重大生活事件不過是誘因。  
——主因是什麽？  
這個問題直到現在依舊困擾著他。  
——無論怎樣，希望這次療養之行能有所成效。  
John暗自祈禱，然後他說：“爲什麽你不換個思考方向呢,Sherlock？畢竟這也是我和你的第一次遠足，這樣想會不會讓你高興一點？”  
“唯一的理由。”  
“嗯？”  
“這是我和你出行的唯一理由，”Sherlock停了停，翻著大白眼：“要不然還有什麽？”  
“哦，你會發現更多的。”John笑著將對方從沙發上拉起來，“我們走吧。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock的難纏性格曾讓他樹敵無數，而他則利用一切理由為自己開脫。  
粉色研究一案的末尾，他對警方的毯子不屑一顧，但很快又用其轉移話題，雖然Lestrade根本不相信他拙劣的“談房租”的藉口，卻也拿這個一臉無辜的混蛋沒轍。  
而現在，John則無時無刻不重複品位著Lestrade探長那一刻的心情，且隨著Sherlock肆無忌憚脫口而出的：“What？我有狂躁癥！”而與日俱增。  
他有些精疲力盡，伴隨著沮喪和頹廢——Sherlock的情緒依舊起伏不定，好在安逸的氛圍和一些繁瑣的諮詢（基本都是Mycroft提供）令其心情比之從前要好許多，而就在他看到希望的時候，離鄉間別墅不過數米的爆炸將這一切努力結果化為烏有。  
——那是John的必經之路。  
Sherlock來回踱著步子，兩分鐘前他才掐斷和Mycroft破天荒長達二十分鐘的電話，這個同樣伶牙俐齒的兄長頭一次對於弟弟的諷刺挖苦什麽反駁的話也沒說。  
——他這次是真的被嚇到了。  
Mycroft陰著臉點開監控錄像——快遞車緩緩駛過，紅燈，John正在過馬路，看著手機，然後他突然轉身，往回走，綠燈，快遞車重新發動——那是輪胎最後的轉速，然後，僅剩轟響與火光。  
  
Sherlock天才的觀察和思維使得偽裝在他面前無所遁形。  
但如果是他視力無法企及的地方呢？  
很長一段時間，Mycroft充當著弟弟的另一雙眼睛，在對方看不見的領域，他為他看清危險，看清障礙。  
現在，他想為他看清迷霧，以及迷霧之中的Moriarty。  
——敵暗我明。  
他狠狠敲了一下電腦的Delete鍵，對話框彈跳出來。  
他盯了很久之前根本未曾看過的內容，那些文字不知為何扭曲成一個古怪的笑臉，像是Moriarty的嘲弄。  
Mycroft扣著桌子的邊緣，少有的緊繃，數分鐘后，他放鬆下來，嘴角又恢復到以往的瀟灑弧度。  
他按下N鍵，打了幾個電話，最後一通掛斷的時候他想，也好，反正他也很久沒有和Sherlock一起玩捉弄他人的遊戲了。  
  
對於Mycroft的心緒起伏，Sherlock沒有一星半點去推導的興趣，他說出的最後一個單詞是：“Fuck！”然後切斷聯絡，將手機丟在一邊。  
“這真不好。”John揉著腦袋，他現在躺在Sherlock的床上，快遞車爆炸的時候——歸功於Sherlock催促的語氣——他已然快速的離開了爆炸所能波及到的範圍，儘管如此，強大的衝擊卻將他掀倒在地上，造成前額的大片青紫，震盪帶來的頭痛讓他輾轉反側。  
 _——他居然有心思關心我說髒話。_  
“閉嘴。”Sherlock瞪著John，他知道這句話並不是針對John，但可能是因為他的表情，也有可能是語氣，不管怎樣，那個老實人聽話的不再應聲，而是將被子往上又扯了扯，直至除卻短短的金色頭髮，再沒什麼暴露在外面。  
 _——他在害怕我。_  
推理到此為止，剩下的部份完全沒有辦法被亂糟糟的思維整合起來。  
——拼圖缺失了。  
Sherlock眉頭皺得更緊，下一刻，他大步走近床邊，粗暴的扯掉了John的被子。  
“Sherlock！——”毫無預警，John用手肘撐起身子，這令他因疼痛而帶來的暈眩感更為加劇，他的瞳孔有短暫的失焦，而在那句“please”脫口而出之前，他被Sherlock按在了床上，他的頭落在枕頭上，僅僅是這種程度的撞擊卻讓他頭昏眼花，緊接著Sherlock說了什麽，可他完全不明白，那些破碎了的單詞進入他的耳朵，卻根本連不成一個句子，等他眼睛終於再度聚焦的時候他看見了Sherlock微微有些愣神的臉。  
“你說了什麼，Sherlock？”John問。  
“……”Sherlock沉默以對。  
“好吧——”John閉了閉眼睛，他有一種乾脆直接睡過去的衝動，“那麼，我說了什麽？”  
“你不記得了？”以問題回答問題，典型的Sherlock式做法。  
“唔——我記得不那麼清了。”John用雙手搓了搓臉，他提醒自己冷靜，儘管他現在身上和腦袋都痛得要死，可別像前幾次那樣弄得不可開交。  
是的，不可開交，即使是John在Sherlock頻繁無理取鬧之下也會還擊，而他們的鬥嘴經歷往往會升級為房屋的遭殃——事實證明Sherlock行動上的破壞力比其嘴巴上的更加恐怖。  
“我問你是否在害怕我，”Sherlock以一種冷冷的語調，每次他想把人支得遠遠便會這樣，“我問你爲什麽要害怕我。”  
“無論我剛剛回答了什麽，我申請上訴。”  
“批准。”  
“我沒有害怕你，Sherlock，”John想再度坐起，可Sherlock的手按在他的雙肩上，於是他索性放棄了掙扎這條路，“雖然很多人說你危險，可我從未害怕過你，”他頓了頓，“我想你早就應該發覺了。”  
“可你的反應分明是……你在躲著我。”Sherlock的眉頭幾乎打結——他果然不擅長情感方面的判定。  
“哦，得了吧——我——我這他媽是在遷就你好不好，”John的調子揚了上去，這種剖析内心世界的辩护另他彆扭而难堪，“我，我該死的在擔心你！”  
 _——在這種狀況下？_  
“你差點被炸成了碎片，”Sherlock皺眉——可笑的情感，脫離邏輯，“你差點死了！”他的調子轉低，深邃喑啞，迷人而危險。  
“而你得處理我的屍體，”John閉著眼睛，輕輕按著太陽穴，“我很抱歉讓你……嗯，怎麼說，困擾？以及，你看上去真的很不好。”  
——拼图找到了。  
一雙手取代了自己手指的位置，Sherlock捧著John的腦袋，他的確是個天才，手掌的摩挲讓John的疼痛消退很多，很快，John的困意上湧。  
在入睡之前，他聽到一個聲音，類似于自言自語的嘟囔，似乎是“謝謝”，亦或是“對不起”？  
John扯了扯嘴角，勉強勾起一個類似笑容的表情，他想，他似乎有些知道要怎麼對付狂躁起來的Sherlock了。  
繼而他沉入黑暗。  
  
Sherlock永遠不會告訴John發生在先前不理智狀態下的對話，以及他聽到那句話時內心的巨大震顫。  
——這是不對的，他的每一次失控都有一個關鍵字—  
—John。  
自那一次使得他们二人幾乎死去的爆炸之后。  
他見過John後背上猙獰的連成片的傷疤，那些刻痕會持續出現在他的夢中，慢慢變成血淋淋的傷口，然後John會轉過來，面向他，渾身浴血。  
Sherlock看著John的睡臉，夢裡，John也是這樣閉著眼睛，直至化作一地的猩紅。  
於是他突然便害怕了，雙手不由自主收緊了力氣，收穫了一聲悶悶的哼響。  
John動了動腦袋，但沒有醒來，Sherlock緩緩收回自己的手，指尖擦過對方淺金色的睫毛，他以一種近乎依賴的眼神看著John,他覺得John就像個天使一樣，否則不可能來到他的身  
邊，如此之久——  
是的，他只有John。  
Sherlock悲傷的想: _I'll never let you fall._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

事情過後的第二天，John在陽光中醒來，他感到眼球有些微微的刺痛，於是本能的用手去遮。  
等徹底適應光線的時候，他才發現自己是在Sherlock的床上睡了一宿。  
他被爆炸掀翻之後數秒，Sherlock將他拖回了公寓，并丟到了離門較近的床上——他現在睡的這個。  
至於後來，John想，那真不能用愉快去形容。  
他掀了被子，穿衣服，起身，頭有些微痛，但不再暈眩，震盪不是很嚴重，這讓他覺得欣慰。  
John打開房門，他說：“Sherl——”  
回覆他的是一排目光——軍情五處。  
以及坐在當中的Sherlock和Mycroft。  
“嗨，Johnny，你還好嗎？”Mycroft挑著眉毛，一如既往的傲慢神態，他晃了晃黑傘算是打招呼，繼而傘尖直指，“你的頭——”  
John知道Mycroft指的是那一塊青紫，他沒回答，只是搖了搖頭表示沒事——他的全部注意力在Sherlock身上。  
偵探的神容絲毫未有表露出以往的厭惡——雖然還有些不耐煩，他在John出現的那一刻就沖對方點了頭，然後迅速轉移了目光，直盯著Mycroft，依舊如臨大敵一般。  
於是John想，今天太陽一定是從西邊出來的——因為Sherlock和他哥哥在某些意見上達成了一致。  
而之後的一段時間，John Watson有些受寵若驚的享受著最優秀的特工們的全稱護送——終於，他們徹底say goodbye to Lundon.  
  
John在飛機上的時候一直閉著眼睛，但他並沒有睡著，他心中有一些隱隱約約的擔憂，卻不知道爲什麽，而Sherlock的煩躁他不用看便能感受到，在偵探第無數次不耐煩的更換坐姿的時候，John抬眼皮看了一下，然後將手伸到Sherlock的手背上輕輕拍了拍。  
那隻依舊不熱的手僵了一下，很快便翻過來握住John的。  
兩只手一直到下飛機也未有分離。  
  
他們弄不清楚Moriarty的勢力範圍，至少就目前掌握的資料而言，不僅僅是倫敦——Sherlock固執的不准Mycroft插手他和Moriarty教授之間的恩怨，但對於兄長援手以更為全面的  
監控與保護他採取了默認的態度——康沃爾並不是百分之一百的安全。  
可這些阻止不了噩夢的肆虐，夢裡他的電話去的太遲，白光，轟響，一切歸於死寂，他在死寂中擁抱John毫無溫度的血肉，周圍一片荒蕪。  
Sherlock第五次去敲John的房門是在凌晨3點，對此John只有歎氣，他說：“Sherlock，我沒被拐走，有你和Mycroft，誰能這麼做？”  
Sherlock沒有做聲，他依舊是一副眉頭緊皺的模樣，藍灰色的眼睛折射著窗外波爾度海灣的波瀾，John很少見他憂心忡忡的模樣，更讓人沮喪的是他無法完全讀懂那些情感的根源。  
——是……因為我？  
John被這個想法嚇了一跳并決心甩掉此無稽之談，卻發現它們已然根深蒂固。  
他在無意間埋下一粒種子，如今破土而出——  
Sherlock的病因是——John Watson！  
他突然想起Mycroft曾經對他的規勸，關於希望他能離開Sherlock，因為“那樣對誰都好”。  
——當時他想，這簡直是放屁，而如今，John只想扇自己一百個耳光。  
——Sherlock一定比他更早發現這一點，可他什麽都沒說，他容忍John，容忍已然成為他弱點的人。  
他的回憶倒回到數月前的游泳池邊，Moriarty顛三倒四的語句：“Sherlock，你永遠贏不過我，除非放棄你已經擁有的，卻又不該擁有的。”  
 _Sherlock不該擁有什麽？_  
“看來，你是明白了——”  
 _——Sherlock不該擁有感情？_  
John坐正了身子，企圖保持站軍姿時的筆直：“你的夢裡，有多少次是我死了？”  
 _——還是說Sherlock不該擁有朋友？_  
他的室友，天才的偵探，如今以一種吃驚而防禦的狀態後退了一步  
 _——錯！_  
Sherlock完全始料未及，John不該問這種問題！他感到自己仿佛是被刨開了皮的橙子，經絡和肉汁外翻——體無完膚。  
“告訴我，Sherlock，然後我給你我的答案。”John凝視著對方，海浪在詭譎的安靜中蕩著迴響，最終，他聽到回答。  
“每一個夢中。”Sherlock的嗓音暗啞，他被帶回了剛剛的努力要擺脫的回憶，John的血在他的指尖流淌，那觸感和真實如出一轍。  
——他的確觸摸過從John體內流出的猩紅，他曾經緊緊捂著John鮮血淋漓的後背命令醫生不要死去。  
可對方未有應承，回答他的只有水滴聲——他和John的血混在一起，染紅了一片池水。  
“我該離開是么？”  
“不——”脫口而出的拒絕，下一刻，聲道在這個字脫口而出后堵塞，Sherlock發不出任何聲音，像之前無數次一樣，他開始耳鳴，然後，溺水感湧了上來，不僅僅是他的聲道，他的口鼻，他的耳朵，他的眼睛——他知道自己即將沉淪黑暗，直到有人將他拉回已然變得狼藉的現實。  
而那個能拉他回現實的人如今在問是否離開。  
  
——“I‘ll be lost without my blogger”  
他迷失了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

John在Sherlock轉身的時候抓住了對方的臂膀。  
——哦！該死，他就知道會這樣，因為Sherlock是個實打實的idiot。  
“Sherlock？”醫生的手在偵探眼前晃了晃，他打了兩個響指，Sherlock的眼睛依舊有些失焦，“Sherlock！”於是他揚高了調子。  
“John——”  
“Sherlock，你能聽見我說話么？”John的手沒放開，相反的，他用力捏了一下。  
“我不想聽！”退後一步，極少出現的防禦姿態，眉頭緊蹙，不耐煩以及……困擾？  
 _Damn！_  
John在心中駡了一聲，不是對Sherlock，是對他自己， _說點什麽_ ，他想， _否則這一切就搞砸了。_  
醫生閉上眼睛：“你知道我的答案是什麽么？”  
“無論是什麽——別——”Sherlock咬了咬牙關，他把臉扭向別處，那個方向沒有任何東西，他也確實不需要什麽，只要別讓他親眼看著John Watson對他說再見。  
這個想法另Sherlock有些呼吸急促，他的手微微震顫，像是在克制什麽。  
“我會留下。”John睜開眼睛的時候，面前是瞪得老大的眸子，映襯著月光，裡頭的東西如海潮一般的洶湧澎湃，驚詫只有一瞬，但足以讓John產生些類似于自鳴得意的情感了，  
  
“嘿，”他說，手繞過對方的脖子，輕輕拍了拍Sherlock的後背，半是道歉半是調侃，“是我不好，糟糕的開場白，AH？”  
“哼——”Sherlock表示同意的方式，但沒挪開身子，雖然這種親密度讓他產生了些不適，可與退後相反的，他笨拙的往前移了移，幾乎貼上了John的胸口，他能感受到對方胸腔里那顆器官一下一下的有力跳動，每一下，他感覺每一下的撞擊都像給他自己打了一針強心劑——這個人還活著，Sherlock覺得沒什麼會比這更美妙。  
“我以為你能推理出來——”  
“閉嘴。”  
於是John只能翻白眼。  
“那麼——晚安？”John看了看窗外，透過窗簾的縫隙，入眼皆是黑暗，唯有偶爾飛過的鷗鳥不緊不慢的發出一聲一聲的鳴叫昭示著一些生機，他揉了揉Sherlock的捲髮，輕輕歎了口氣，“I promise you, Sherlock.”  
“什麽？”  
“我絕對不會留下你一個——”他看著那雙灰藍色的眼睛，在思維對下一個動作發出指令，John像是出於本能的，他的手撫上了Sherlock的面頰，拇指的指肚擦過對方的顴骨，來回摩挲，“絕對。”  
 _——因為我不能留你去承受那些。_  
因為Sherlock才不是什麽反社會人格，連同狂躁癥的診斷書不過是對癔癥的誤判而已。  
心理醫生果然都不靠譜。  
John得出了他自己的結論后放開了Sherlock，他的手指還殘留著對方皮膚的觸感，像是有一層薄薄的膜覆在指尖上，滑滑的，那種感覺……除了“很好”他不知道怎麼形容。  
“So，再去睡一覺怎麼樣？”醫生第二次提議。  
Sherlock點了點頭表示同意，可是他沒有動，他以一個欲進不進的姿態，像是不知道怎麼和父母提要求的小孩子般欲言又止。  
——好吧。  
John只能無奈聳肩：“一起？”他用下巴點了點他剛剛一步跨過來拉Sherlock的床鋪，那亂糟糟的一坨可不怎麼好看。  
Sherlock走了過去，拽過了那床一半拖到地上的被子，撣了撣，John只能暗自羡慕這個人的手不光是拉小提琴時才那麼靈活。  
“晚安。”再一次這麼說的時候，John躺在了Sherlock的邊上，偵探的眼睛依舊睜著，那是黑夜里他目光唯一可以觸及的流光，能思考之前，他吻上了那個人的眼皮，“好夢，Sherlock。”  
他的心臟狂跳，對於這個行為的不解與不安。  
可這只持續了不到數秒，John用好友之間的晚安吻來安慰自己，並且效果不錯。  
過了好久，他聽見Sherlock類似嘟囔的喃喃聲，他知道對方在說：“晚安。”  
  
  
Sherlock的狀況也確實逐漸穩定下來，主要是John時時刻刻注意不離開對方的視線——當然，偵探也不允許，造成的直接後果就是本來宅得快要發黴的Sherlock每天會抽出兩個小時陪John去康沃爾的海邊散步，有的時候他們也會去遠一點的城市，那時候Sherlock多半喜歡光顧圖書館並且每次都滿載而歸，為此儘管沒有常駐打算，John還是去辦了一張會員卡，小姑娘把卡遞給他的時候，一直盯著他身後全神貫注看著一本關於養蜂書的Sherlock“嘿嘿嘿”的笑，John除了暗自感歎那個人的魅力還能說什麼。  
這期間Sherlock也接過一些案子，不過基本上就是些小偷小竊，最嚴重的是綁架，結果還是被害人自己策劃的。  
“企圖詐騙保險金，老套情節，bored！”Sherlock逮到功虧一簣哭喪著臉的嫌疑人時不忘給快要崩潰的對方蓋個戳，John當時站在邊上，除了拼命忍著笑，便是放縱的對偵探的高效率大加讚賞，造成的結果就是Sherlock露出一個得意的笑，臉上的褶子比John還多。  
而自從那一夜之後，他們便再也沒有分床睡了，Sherlock像是得到了一道通行證——沒錯，就是John Watson床鋪通行證，理所當然的在John鋪好被子睡覺后，鑽進暖和的被窩，將  
自己有點涼的手和腳貼在對方的肚子上和小腿上，John第29次抗議被無視后也只能像大多數時候一樣，以一種為娘心態包容這個倒楣孩子。好在，對方之後鮮少被噩夢所擾，為數不多的幾次也是以他觸到John溫暖的身體便又安然入睡結束。  
還有，就是必不可少的晚安吻，Sherlock的主動次數呈上升趨勢，且發展到早安，午安。  
John每次都想問，可又不知道怎麼開口，而且對方嘴唇的輕啄確實也有一種心安的力量，久而久之，他們都漸漸習慣。  
不同的是，這一晚Sherlock的晚安吻親到了John的嘴唇上。  
“哇哦。”醫生小小的愣了一下，然後開始懷疑Sherlock是不是故意的。  
“What？”  
“人們一般不這麼做——”  
“Why？”  
“接吻通常是情侶之間的做法，”John舔了舔嘴唇，於是他品嘗到Sherlock雙唇上沾著的淡淡的牙膏味——是薄荷的，“至少對我而言。”  
“……”沉默，Sherlock看上去有些失落，他過了好久，才慢慢道，“哦——所以？”  
“所以我把它當個開始怎麼樣？”  
他們第二次接吻了，Sherlock滿意的舔著John明顯上翹的嘴角——他知道自己也是。  
畢竟John Watson總能給他驚喜。

 

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

康沃爾在之後的幾天迎來小小的雨季，六月時節，雷聲大，雨點也大。

Sherlock和John不得不窩在別墅里，百無聊賴。

實在無事可做的偵探依舊老樣子打發時間，除卻窩在沙發上左右翻滾到處抱怨，要麼就抓著亂糟糟的捲髮走來走去，或者拉著不成調子的小提琴，好在槍被有先見之明的醫生提前沒收了——你不能期待每一個房主都像Hudson太太那麼好說話。

John知道他的性子，所以隨他，只是在敲完博客之後，把筆電丟給了對方，Sherlock盯著看了幾眼，終於平靜下來。

於是John笑著伸了個懶腰，一瘸一拐的去泡茶——說實話，他自己也著實痛恨這該死的雨天，那會讓他中彈的肩膀和那條要瘸不瘸的腿痛得要命。

所幸那些網上收集來的解謎遊戲給了他一點安慰，John嘴角的弧度一時收不回來，否則他還得思考怎麼哄那個死小孩。

 

案子也就是在這種境遇下出現的，對於有些危險性的刑偵案件，John本能想要阻止Sherlock參與調查，因為對方的精神狀態依舊不佳。

不過，他在開口前便打消了這個念頭，一是因為對方根本不會聽他的勸告，尤其是在悠閒了這麼長時間之後（當然，所謂的“長”也只是對無工作狀態的Sherlock而言）；其次，偵探也需要些刺激點的工作來安撫一下他無處發洩的不滿情緒；而John本身也想借機觀察Sherlock的恢復程度。

找上門來的是他們的鄰居Francis Roundhay和他的房客Mortimer Tregennis。Francis是瑞達尼克 沃拉斯教區的牧師，同時也是個左撇子的園丁和考古學家——有Sherlock在的情況下，自我介紹是完全多餘的，偵探瞥了幾眼后漫不經心吐出的文字令這位牧師驚訝的張大了嘴，隨後讚美之情便溢於言表——“真是厲害！”Francis如是說，John不意外的看見Sherlock因無所事事而不耐煩的死人臉稍稍緩和下來。至於Mortimer，此前他們完全沒有過會面，僅僅從Francis的隻言片語中瞭解到對方是個體面的頗有家私的紳士，有一个妹妹和兩個兄弟，都住在離這個別墅不遠處的瑞格尼斯莊園——大家庭嘛，總會有那麼些紛爭，所以Tregennis搬離了那裡。

與Tregennis的第一次見面，John只能表示同情與遺憾，與之相反的是Sherlock，如果不是John頻頻使眼色，這人說不定能在牧師那句“太可怕了，Holmes先生，您一定得看看這個案子”之後大聲說出“太棒了！”

由此可見，Sherlock不屑一顧的“蠅頭小案”還是有些用處的，至少在John的博客沒傳遞這麼遠的情況下，Sherlock在康沃爾解決的那些麻煩也足以讓他有些名聲——Francis和Mortimer的到來就是證據。

Sherlock片刻不停地換了出行的衣服：“我們邊走邊說。”

——迫不及待。

John只能在心中嘀咕：果然工作才是這傢伙的Wife，瞧瞧他眼中的光吧，就像個wolf！

“John！”

好吧，想心思的權利也被剝奪，John只得挪著那條還隱隱作痛的腿快步跟了出去。

 

一英里的路程並不是很長，但足以令兩位房客你一言我一語的說完事情的經過，簡而言之就是在Mortimer結束了和兄弟姐妹聚會于昨夜十點告別之後，在沒有任何闖入跡象的情況下，他的妹妹Brenda死了，而他的兩位兄弟Owen和George則瘋了。

“Interesting.”Sherlock低聲道，John聞言狠狠戳了他一下，好在敘述者還在心驚膽戰中，根本沒在意偵探到底說了什麽。

他們很快到了案發地點，房屋被拉了警戒線，Owen和George早在第一時間被救護車送走，他們到的時候，迎面正遇上警務人員的攔截，Francis和Tregennis上前和領隊人Gary溝通了片刻，鑒於兩人在當地的地位斐然，沒費多少時間他們便被批准入內，擦肩而過的時候，John聽見Gary小聲而帶有些警告意味的話語：“你們小心點。”

 

說實話，John本人挺沉溺于案件的查詢，不過從來不是犯罪現場的勘探環節——腎上腺素在這裡沒什麼大用處，關鍵是大腦——而這也是他，啊不，應該說是所有人被Sherlock看輕的部位。

“John，說說看，你看到了什麽？”

又來了……

John歎了口氣，他知道自己的意見往往被作為Sherlock的反面教材，用以教育偵探的思維千萬不要踏入普通人的誤區，啟示意味什麽的，John悲憤的想，就是指的這個。

他咳了一聲，清了清嗓子：“嗯——這個，客廳很大，確實是個大家庭。”

“還有呢？”

“嗯——Brenda小姐，很漂亮……但是，表情驚恐，像是，收到什麽驚嚇。”

“不錯的演繹，”偵探開始了在屋裡的走來走去，他的手撫上餐桌，來回摸索著，然後取出放大鏡沿著桌邊細細的觀測，“然後——”

“然後——”John俯下身子，“死亡時間應該是在夜裡十二點到兩點左右，死因是——”

“驚嚇導致突發性心肌梗塞，很明顯，其他的呢？”

“其他的……”John一時語塞，他懊惱的低下頭——關於那該死的其他的，他真的一點頭緒也沒有，John的目光錯了下去，瞄到了一樣東西，“咦？”

“什麽？”

“她的戒指——她的戒指戴在無名指，不是花戒Sherlock，是很——很正規的戒指。”

“哦，”Sherlock微微側了側腦袋，“幹得好，John，”繼而轉向Mortimer，“我記得你的家庭關係中並沒有妹夫的存在。”

“這個——”Mortimer尷尬的撓了撓頭，“我不知道，Brenda從沒和我說過她的私人感情。”

“不是結婚。”望向John。

點頭：“是訂婚。”

 

從犯罪現場出來的時候，Sherlock明顯心情不錯。

“那麼——有進展？”

“唔，不是很困難的案件，相信很快會有所突破。”

“好吧，”John揩了揩臉，“介意和我這個一頭霧水的人說一下么？”

“觀察，John，還有分析——”Sherlock如往常一樣，擺出一副“obviously”的神情再配上身高優勢居高臨下，John一瞬間就產生了自己是個白癡，是最渺小最普通人類的感覺，他忿忿的扭過頭去。

“好歹給我些提示Sherlock，”John不滿的揚高聲調，“畢竟你才是天才的那一個！”

這句話順利的結束了Sherlock的啞謎時間：“Well,”小孩樣子的聳了聳肩，“我想我們應該有個共識，一個死了，兩個瘋了，這可不是什麽超自然力量。”

“唔——人為？”

“必須如此。”

“可是你也看到了，沒有誰有下手的機會，除非——天啊，你是那位管家Potter太太？”

“Wrong！”Sherlock古怪的看了John一眼，“當然不是，那個人的證詞並無破綻。”

“好吧好吧，那有沒有可能是Potter太太睡著后，有什麽人又闖了進去——畢竟，你知道，Potter自己說的，她睡得很熟。”

“我恐怕不可能，現場並沒有闖入的痕跡，還記得那些腳印么？”

“腳印，啊，是的，”John點了點頭，“前段日子都在下雨。”

“很好，John，你跟上思路了，前段日子都在下雨，要想進入屋子而不在門前的泥巴院子留下足跡除非這個人長了翅膀，”Sherlock轉過臉，“怎麼樣？得出結論了？”

“那、那豈不是——”John有些結巴，“你是說……”

“排除所有可能之後，”Sherlock以點頭肯定了John的想法，“再說這也不是什麽匪夷所思的結論。”

“可是Mortimer是怎麼做到的？而且，Sherlock，你沒有證據！”John的眼睛瞪得很圓。

“真遺憾，我也知道這一點，所以今晚，我們去拜訪鄰居怎麼樣？”

“得了吧，你從來不參加社交活動，”John翻了翻眼皮，“除非是從窗戶。”

“如你所願，John，以及，”偵探笑著拉過對方的手，“先去吃飯怎麼樣？”

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

他們在當地，離案發現場不遠處的小茶餐廳吃了一頓午餐，其間談論到康沃爾海邊的怪石，植被和一些古遺跡，卻都沒有談及案件——Sherlock對於線索的掌握大抵於此，剩下的便等夜色降臨好了。  
之後的時光則花在了閒逛上，雨季之後的空氣尤為清新，帶著微微腥氣的海風令人愜意無比，John在一塊巨大的石頭上坐了下來，Sherlock緊隨其後。  
“這真不錯。”John說。  
“是的。”Sherlock點了點頭。  
“我還以為你會覺得無聊。”醫生微微偏了偏腦袋，他喜歡看Sherlock的側臉，石雕一般棱角分明的弧度和犀利的眸子不知不覺就能將他全部的心神吸引過去。  
“AH——”Sherlock吐出一個調子微揚的音符，等他轉過臉的時候，目光正與John的相遇，“我沒有告訴過你麼，John？”  
“唔？什麽？”John楞了一下，繼而搖搖頭，這個舉動讓Sherlock大大的歎了口氣。  
“我以為你早就發現了。”偵探將腦袋湊上前去。  
嘴唇覆上來的一刻，John似乎有些恍然大悟：“嗯——你就不能直接說出來？”親吻使他的話變得含含糊糊，很快，微涼的海風就帶走了最後的尾音，這個話題也隨即被兩人遺忘。  
  
太陽微斜之時，John和Sherlock終於回到了他們的別墅，John一隻腳邁進門的時候突然猛地轉過身，他的頭差點撞到Sherlock的下巴：“哦！我的天啊！”  
“怎麼了？”  
“我忘了，”John大聲哀歎道，“那些全程監控！”  
“啊——”Sherlock揚了揚眉毛，他本人倒是毫不在意，但想像一下Mycroft看到他和John接吻時的樣子，他的語氣不由得意起來：“讓那個死胖子嫉妒去吧。”  
——完全弄錯了重點，John扶著腦袋，也就是這個時候，他們迎來了第三位訪客。  
  
Leon Sterndale的出現可以說是始料未及，這個身形魁梧，性格乖張的探險家孤僻得遠近聞名，John曾經在散步的路上遇見他幾次，但從未打過招呼，這樣的人如今以熱情的聲調詢問Sherlock案情進展，語氣親切的令John的下巴都快要砸到了地上。  
偵探卻是一如既往冷心冷情的樣子：“沒什麼太大進展，不過我倒是很好奇你關心的態度。”  
“我的媽媽是這兒的人，”Leon對於Sherlock的態度並不介意，“我和Tregennis一家是遠親，本來……”他抿了抿嘴，“本來我已經在去非洲的路上了，普利茅斯，結果聽到這可怕的消息，又回來了。”  
“你的行李呢？”Sherlock突然問出一句沒頭沒尾的話。  
“行李？”Leon不解的看了看Sherlock身邊的John，對方朝他聳了聳肩，“哦，因為我還要趕下一班船，所以一部份行李寄存在了船上，不過主要的還在旅店里。”  
“誰給你傳的簡訊？”  
“什麽？”  
“你從普利茅斯回來，顯然是剛到不久，也就是說你是在早上知道這個消息的，當地的媒體沒這麼有效率，so——”Sherlock的手指抵住嘴唇，鷹隼一般的眼睛直視著那個面色漸漸流露陰沉的高大男人。  
“你可真是刨根問底。”  
“職業習慣。”

  
沉默。  
提問者和被提問者以一種類似對峙野獸的姿態互瞪，John在一旁看著，肌肉略顯緊張，他不太確定，不過如果這兩個人真的要打起來，他得確保自己能在探險家那斗大的拳頭擊Sherlock之前掀翻對方。  
也就是John在想著從哪個角度沖上去比較具備攻擊力的時候，氣氛由幾乎快要劍拔弩張驀地鬆弛下來，大個子的Leon歎了口氣，身體順著椅背軟了下來，就像個正在慢慢漏氣的充氣娃娃：“你懷疑我。”  
陳述句。  
“我從不懷疑，”Sherlock稍稍收斂語氣，不再那麼咄咄逼人，“我只看證據。”  
“好吧，證據。”Leon妥協的搓了搓臉，他的手伸入口袋，John一瞬間繃緊了——要是對方敢拿出一把槍來——他的手不動聲色的移到背後，勃朗寧沾著體溫的硬度讓他的心跳平穩了一些，而且，他知道除卻自己，還有起碼三雙眼睛盯著那個人，在Leon有所行動之前便能將之射成刺猬，口袋里的東西徹底露出來的時候，John的肌肉線條終於緩和下來，他輕輕呼了口氣，這才發現Sherlock自剛剛開始便一直看著自己，他不解的皺了皺眉頭，偵探卻別開了腦袋笑著接過Leon手上的東西。  
“所以，是Francis通知你的。”Sherlock簡單的掃了一眼，將手機還給了對方。  
“沒錯，”Leon將之收回口袋裡，“現在，可以透露一下案情的進展了么，偵探先生。”  
“我恐怕無能為力，”Sherlock倒進沙發，“結論為時尚早。”  
“那麼懷疑的對象呢？”  
“我記得我說過，”Sherlock執過杯子，發現裏面的茶早已冷透了，於是他將杯子又放了回去，“我從不懷疑。”  
“好吧，”Leon站起身來，“那我就不打擾您了。”他的表情語氣及動作無一不透露出掃興。  
他走後不過五分鐘，Sherlock一下子從沙發上彈了起來。  
“要跟過去么？”John也站了起來。  
“不必，只是出去。”Sherlock說這句話的時候已經跑了出去，習慣了他這個樣子的醫生一言不發便跟上了那個身影。  
  
他們先去了Francis那裡，問了關於Leon的情況，John不得不在對方大聲質問：“什麽！是Leon幹的？！那不可能！”的時候大力保證他們不過是瞭解情況而已。在得之Leon落腳的旅店之後，Sherlock很快致電詢問，得到的回答是Leon Sterndale昨天晚上都在旅店里，今早卻不知爲什麽匆忙把一部份行李托運到去非洲的船上，而後又趕回了康沃爾。  
“他沒有說謊，”Sherlock進屋之後便迫不及待躺到沙發上，“你覺得呢，John？”  
“誰知道，總覺得他和那個，什麽什麽家族的關係不那麼簡單。”  
“哦？”Sherlock向後仰起腦袋，整個屋子翻轉過來，John倒立著在同樣倒立的廚房裡忙來忙去，“這算是推理還是直覺？”  
“都不是，”John回過頭丟了個得意的笑容，“這是人之常情，Sherlock。”  
“好吧，該死的人之常情，”Sherlock扭過腦袋，“介意給反社會者做個演講麼，Dr.Watson？”  
“得了吧，別撒嬌了，”John將重新泡好的茶遞給Sherlock，“你想啊，那傢伙既然那麼孤僻，必然是個冷淡的人，怎麼想也不會爲了遠親而大老遠再跑回來，他要想知道什麽，打電話問Francis不就好了嘛？”  
“有趣的線索，John，”Sherlock喝了口熱茶，感覺全身都放鬆下來，“還有別的麼？”  
“嗯——”John思考片刻，搖了搖頭。  
“觀察，John，你總是欠缺這一點。”Sherlock搖了搖頭，唉聲歎氣，於是John毫不猶豫給了他一拳。  
“有話快說。”  
“你沒看到他手上的戒指么？”  
“戒指？”  
“和那位女死者的很像。”  
“What？！”John瞪大了眼睛，Sherlock便想要不要用什麽東西去接一下醫生就快要瞪出來的眼珠子，“你是說Brenda小姐的未婚夫是他？”  
“我想不出別的可能，”Sherlock將手機丟給John，“這款戒指是限量版，僅在法國出售，重合率可以假設為零。”  
“那就無怪了……”John盯著那張網頁上的照片嘟囔道，突然，他抬起頭狠狠瞪了Sherlock一眼，“那你不是早就看出來這傢伙和被害人的關係了么，還讓我說那麼多做什麼？”  
“哦！爲了優越感，John，”Sherlock把手一伸，空了的杯子垂在他食指的指節上，“茶。”  
 _大混蛋！！！_ 醫生在心中咬牙切齒的大罵。  
  
後半夜的時候，Sherlock推了推已然睡著的John：“John，”他說，“come on，時間到了。”  
“好。”前軍醫瞬間清醒過來，身臨戰場般速度穿戴完畢，“有什麽要準備的么？”  
“都在這兒，”Sherlock丟給他一個背包，他的室友眼睛很亮，毫無惺忪——很好，“我們走吧。”  
  
和以往一樣，他們兩個熟門熟路的翻牆，撬鎖，躡手躡腳來到Mortimer單獨居住的樓層，Sherlock將出奇分散的房間挨個兒翻了一遍，連盥洗室和衛生間都沒放過，John則專心致志的負責把風。  
“沒有，”Sherlock從書房走出來，John不用看也知道對方的眉毛此刻一定擰成了疙瘩，“這沒有理由。”  
“所以你到底在找什麽？”John小聲道。  
“還剩一個地方，John——”Sherlock揮了揮手，完全沒有要回答的意思。  
“你可別告訴我是臥室！”  
“完美的推理。”Sherlock腳步不停。  
“你——”John一把把人扯住，他不敢大聲，只能憋著嗓子把對方往自己懷裡拽，“你瘋了，Sherlock，要是吵醒了Mortimer我們倆就完蛋了。”  
“所以，John，你得和我一起進去。”Sherlock低著腦袋，John感覺到他的鼻息噴在耳邊，這使他感到有點恍惚。  
“我？做什麽？”  
“盯著Mortimer，如果他睜眼了，立刻揍暈他。”  
“你在開玩笑？”  
“不！”Sherlock已經擰上並且擰動了門把手——門沒有鎖——意料之外。  
John的心跳在那一刻倏然加劇，但他分秒未停的先一步走了進去，Sherlock在他身後輕輕掩上門，他的動作極為緩慢，手上的力道使得彈簧鎖在閉合的時候僅發出極為輕微的敲擊。Sherlock缓缓吐气，他转过身正待舉足，前面的John卻停了下來。  
他走到John的身後，房屋的正中，悶熱與黑暗交織在一起包圍著他們，目光唯一能視之處是那白慘慘的，透過未完全閉合窗簾灑了一地的月光，以及銀紗之下的Mortimer——他靠在桌邊的椅子上，又黑又瘦的臉迎著月色，扭曲的不成人形。  
“Damn！”John罵了一聲，快步跑向屍體，Sherlock旋即反應過來——他鮮少有比John慢一拍的時候——但在他能跟上去之前，John猛的顫了一下，繼而伸出了手掌，”Sherlock！“  
名字的主人僵在了原地：”怎麼了？“  
”香味，“John說，他已經在桌子邊上，隨著距離拉近而愈發濃烈的香氣甜膩到令他噁心，他忍不住想要嘔吐，便張開了嘴巴，吐出的卻只有聲音：“go！”  
那是John最後的單詞，下一刻，帶著寒意的濃霧一下子擊潰了他。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
